<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Until We Meet Again by ShenanigansEnsue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573384">Until We Meet Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenanigansEnsue/pseuds/ShenanigansEnsue'>ShenanigansEnsue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Until We Meet Again [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Art Appriciation, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Politics, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:48:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenanigansEnsue/pseuds/ShenanigansEnsue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You are the new Senator of your home planet of Danu; a quiet farm planet along the Outer Rim. But, with the rise of the Empire, peace cannot last long and a chance encounter with a Chiss Lieutenant will only make things more complicated. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A/N: Slight reorganization.  This was supposed to be a random series of one-shots, but now is turning into a coherent fic.  The Senator and The Chiss, as well as A Study in Allies are still up individually, but from now on the main story of Senator!Reader and Thrawn will be in this story. (If you still want to request small vignettes or drabbles, just sent it to my tumblr ask box)</p>
<p>New Chapter: The Danu Incident - Part 1 is up</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Until We Meet Again [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Senator and The Chiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ascension week was proving to be more exhausting than you had anticipated.</p><p>You understood what was expected of you and had mentally prepared to be on your feet for every day of the celebrations. But after only three days, the names and faces were starting to blur together until nothing mattered except going home and finally getting some sleep.</p><p>You clung to the sides of the ballroom, enjoying the moment’s peace while you could. You had long forgotten where exactly you were or even the host’s name. A twist of guilt resided in your stomach because of it. With any luck you could remain anonymous for another hour or so, as to not appear rude when you left early. The dress and hairpiece you were wearing, however, were making things difficult.</p><p>The wardrobe was ceremonial in nature, meant to mark you as a leader of your people. The dress was perfectly tailored to your figure with vibrant greens interwoven with golden and silver thread sewn together in a striking pattern. An elaborate crown was braided into your hair making it appear as if golden vines resided there blooming with silver flowers. It was a striking sight, meant to represented the life of your homeworld and the pride of your people.</p><p>Governor Lir had declared you a vision when you had arrived, assuring you were a testimate to Danu and would be the talk of Courscant.</p><p>You had thanked him, but knew his words rung partially false. Even when your aids had finished the final touches, you could feel yourself being buried under the weight of the dress. The metal vines poked and pulled at your scalp. You had almost tripped upon first entering the ballroom. If it weren’t for having Governor Lir’s arm, you would have fallen. It was obvious to any with a pair of eyes, and especially yourself; the dress was wearing you rather than you wearing it.</p><p>Perhaps you just needed practice. You had only been Senator of Danu for a handful of months and had just settled into your office on Courscant a few weeks ago. It would take time to adjust. But as you looked over the sea of people in the ballroom, all veteran politicians, military men, and various other powerful figures, it was becoming clear time wasn’t on your side.</p><p>You took a sip of your wine. Maybe you could convince Governor Lir you needed to rest. Surely he had introduced you to enough people for the evening.</p><p>You spotted him across the room, engaged with a handful of other Outer Rim governors.</p><p>It would have to wait. You didn’t want to be accidently sucked into another trade routes discussion, if you could help it.</p><p>You continued to walk until you came across a set of heavy curtains. They appeared hastily put up. Peaking out of one of the corners you could just make out the bright colors of some kind of mural. Most likely the host didn’t have time to finish it before the start of Ascension week. Regardless, it was exactly the reprieve you needed. Taking a quick glance to make sure you wouldn’t be seen, you ducked under and out of sight.</p><p>You turned to face the wall, not wanting to risk backing into wet paint. But, as your eyes adjusted to the dim light, it was clear such precaution was not necessary.</p><p>The mural was old, much older than any of the other paintings and portraits placed around the ballroom. The color was starting to fade, but their vibrancy would not die an easy death.</p><p>The entire wall was covered in what could only be an ancient star map. Circles and lines weaved along, connecting worlds and stars and planets together in a delicate dance. Each planet stood bodly on their own while still emphasising the importance of the lines connecting them to the rest.</p><p>You took a small step back, craning your neck to try and catch every brush stroke. It was then you noticed fresh paint along the corners. At first you assumed it was restoration, but as you examined closer, the darker, subtler color scheme told you otherwise.</p><p>A small sting of pain came to your heart. They were painting over it.</p><p>The rustle of fabric interrupted your thoughts. You turned toward the sound, an apology ready on your lips when they froze there in wonder.</p><p>A new party had entered your sanctuary, but he was unlike anyone you had ever seen.</p><p>He was alien, a rarity you had found at events such as these during your short time on Coruscant, but he didn’t belong to any species you could name. His humanoid appearance and blue skin should have pointed clearly toward a Pantoran. But his face lacked the usual golden facial tattoos. More importantly his eyes weren’t the usual black or gold; they were a glowing red.</p><p>He stood tall exuding an air of confidence which left you transfixed. At first you thought he might be a general or even a prince. But, his uniform and plaque marked him as a Lieutenant of the Imperial Navy.</p><p>It felt wrong, somehow.</p><p>You blinked, suddenly realizing how long you had been staring. The only comfort you could find was that he had been staring back.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” you said, automatically. “Was this your hiding place?”</p><p>You held back a wince at your own words. Why would someone like him need to hide?</p><p>To your relief, he did not seem to take offence as his lip curled into a mildly amused expression. “No,” he said, in accented Basic. “I was merely hoping for a chance to admire the artwork. Though, it appears I have stumbled upon your hiding place.”</p><p>Your eyes darted down in embarrassment. “It was not my intention for it to be so. I just needed a moment to breathe and well…” You looked back toward the painting, and the same regretful pain tugged at your heart once more.</p><p>“I will leave you to it, then,” the alien said. He turned to leave, and a sudden panic took you.</p><p>“There’s no need,” you said, quickly. “Please, there is more than enough room for two and you may not have another opportunity.”</p><p>He paused a moment. His expression was unreadable as his red eyes gazed directly into yours.</p><p>You found yourself holding your breath, not even daring to blink.</p><p>Then, slowly, he nodded and took a place by your side.</p><p>You stood in silence, each allowing the other to observe the mural in peace.</p><p>It was actually rather pleasant. You hadn’t realized how long it had been since you had a comfortable silence with someone.</p><p>“What do you know of this painting,” he asked.</p><p>His tone was surprisingly soft. If he hadn’t addressed you directly, you would have assumed he was asking himself.</p><p>“Not much I’m afraid,” you answered. “Judging by how faded it is and the subject matter, I would guess it was commissioned well before The Clone War.”</p><p>“That was my conclusion as well. You have a fondness for that era, I take it.”</p><p>You gave a small frown. “What makes you say that?”</p><p>“You were facing the mural instead of the entrance,” he said, not bothering to take his gaze from the wall. “For one reason or another, this piece overshadowed your desire to remain hidden.”</p><p>Your stomach twisted uncomfortably at the truth of his statement as your cheeks grew warm. “I suppose you’re right. In truth, I have a fondness for any era of peace in our galaxy’s history. The Republic was so for nearly a millennium…” You stopped then, a familiar lump forming in your throat. “Until it wasn’t.”</p><p>“And what of the Empire?”</p><p>You shrugged, swallowing the lump as best you could. “Too soon to tell.”</p><p>He said nothing for a moment. His eyes still remained on the mural, but you knew he had taken your words into serious consideration. To what end, you could only guess.</p><p>“What other thoughts do you have on the painting?” he asked.</p><p>“How do you mean?”</p><p>“What do you see? What do you believe drew you to it in the first place?”</p><p>He settled his eyes on your now, with just the same focused attention as he had the wall.</p><p>“You me aside from its use as an ideal hiding place,” you asked.</p><p>His lip twisted upward slightly. “Yes, aside from that.”</p><p>You nodded, and allowed yourself a moment to ponder the question. Your eyes wandered again to the mural, to the shapes and colors and the looming ridged strokes along the edges.</p><p>“I think it has more to do with the contrast of what is to come,” you said, thoughtfully. “A riot of color rebelling against the darkness.”</p><p>You turned your eye to his. They seemed to burn in the dim light. For a moment, you thought you might burn yourself. You looked away, suddenly feeling very small and childish in your explanation.</p><p>“But, I am no expert.”</p><p>“Perhaps not,” he conceded. “But your answer is telling, nonetheless.”</p><p>Your back stiffened, and you raised your chin a little higher. “Do you presume to know me Lieutenant?”</p><p>“No,” he said, calmly. “I would not presume to know anything without more data.”</p><p>“But you have come to some conclusions.”</p><p>“Theories.”</p><p>“Which are?”</p><p>You were standing even straighter now. You would not allow yourself to be intimidated, especially by a man you barely knew.</p><p>He paused then. Something in his expression faltered, as if taken by surprise.</p><p>A small swell of pride came to your chest. You had a suspicion surprise was a foreign emotion to the alien.</p><p>It only lasted a moment and the impenetrable mask reclaimed its place on his features.</p><p>“As I said, I cannot make any certain claims,” he said, carefully. “I can only speculate. But I believe I am correct in saying, you are much bolder than you allow yourself to be.”</p><p>You blinked in wonder, not knowing entirely what to say. Slowly, you regained control of your vocabulary. “I will take it under consideration.”</p><p>He gave small nod in acknowledgement.</p><p>Another silence fell between you. It was not as comfortable as the last one. A new tension was in the air. What it was, you couldn’t name. All you knew was your ears were growing deadly hot.</p><p>“For such an intimate evaluation of my character, it feels odd I don’t know your name,” you said, in a light tone.</p><p>“Then, allow me to provide a remedy.” He straightened to attention. “I am Lieutenant Thrawn, first weapon’s officer of the Blood Crow, Imperial Navy. And, you?”</p><p>You matched him, straightening your posture and holding your head high as if to present yourself to a King. “I am Senator Y/N of Danu,” you said, with a curtsey. “It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance Lieutenant Thrawn.”</p><p>“The pleasure is mine, Senator.”</p><p>The amused line had made its way back onto his lips.</p><p>It was a small change, but you instantly fell at ease making your next question easier to bear.</p><p>“Forgive me if I sound ignorant,” you said. “And please know I mean no disrespect. But, I do not believe I’ve seen a member of your species before. May I ask where you come from?”</p><p>“There is nothing to forgive,” Thrawn assured. “I’m afraid you would not have heard of my home planet as it is not on any of your star maps. I can, however, tell you that I am Chiss.”</p><p>You felt your eyes widen. “Chiss?”</p><p>He raised an eyebrow. “You’ve heard of the Chiss?”</p><p>“Only stories, folk tales really.” You were gawking now, you knew you were, but it couldn’t be helped. “I wasn’t entirely convinced you were real.”</p><p>“Indeed,” he said. “And how did a senator come to hear such stories?”</p><p>“Danu is part of the Outer Rim, boarding Wild Space,” you explained, mentally shaking yourself out of your shock. “My family has employed a number of traders who have explored the Unknown Region looking for hyperspace lanes or even just new trading partners. They all come back with stories.”</p><p>“Which you were inclined to listen too.”</p><p>You shrugged. “A good story is a good story, it doesn’t matter where it came from or how true it is. Although, it appears some of them may be.”</p><p>“Perhaps,” he said, thoughtfully. “I would be interested to hear these stories. A small handful have been relayed to be by my translator, Ensign Vanto. I am curious what similarities and differences may arise after comparing them to another source.”</p><p>A small smile tugged at the corner of your mouth. “And I would be fascinated to hear the stories straight from the Gualaar’s mouth,” you said. “But before we begin, I have one more question to ask of you.”</p><p>“Which is?”</p><p>“What do you think of the mural?”</p><p>Thrawn paused, his brow furrowing slightly.</p><p>“You were able to deduce some of my character from the exercise,” you said. “It’s only fair I be given the same opportunity.”</p><p>Thrawn again, said nothing. Finally he nodded. “You’re quite right.”</p><p>He was quite a long moment.</p><p>You could see the wheels of his mind turning behind his eyes. You would have given anything to know exactly what he was thinking. But as was becoming a habit, you could only guess.</p><p>Another moment passed before he blinked smoothly back to reality.</p><p>“I believe you and I see much the same thing,” he said. “But our conclusions differ as to their ultimate meaning.”</p><p>You felt your lips purse at his rather cryptic answer. You were about to ask him what exactly he meant when the curtains behind you parted.</p><p>“Lieutenant Thrawn,” an older man snapped. “I’ve been looking… Oh, my apologies.”</p><p>He faltered slightly upon seeing you, but soon gained his footing as he stood to attention.</p><p>“No need to apologize, Colonel,” Thrawn said. “Allow me to introduce Senator Y/N of Danu. Senator, this is Colonel Yularen of the ISB.”</p><p>The Colonel gave a small bow in greeting. “An honor, Senator.”</p><p>“The honor is mine,” you replied. “In truth, I should be apologizing to you. It seems I’ve distracted the Lieutenant from his duties.”</p><p>“Only for a moment,” the Colonel said, in a good natured, but firm tone which oddly reminded you of your grandfather. “But, I’m afraid I will have to steal him away from you.”</p><p>“Of course,” you said, even if you felt a small prick of pain at the loss.</p><p>He looked to Thrawn. “Lieutenant.”</p><p>“One moment, Colonel,” Thrawn said, as he turned his attention to you. “I would like to continue our discussion at a later date. Is there a time and place convenient for you?”</p><p>“I will be attending gatherings every evening this week,” you said, trying to repress the sudden surge of excitement bubbling beneath the surface. “However, I will be in my office tomorrow afternoon, if you can spare the time.”</p><p>“I am certain I can. Until tomorrow Senator.”</p><p>“Until tomorrow.”</p><p>He gave a small bow and turned to follow Colonel Yularen back into the light of the ballroom.</p><p>You stood there a moment reeling from the experience. So many questions buzzed in your mind each fighting for your attention until they became a jumbled mess. He thought you were bold?</p><p>You shook the thought away, but it didn’t stop your cheeks from growing warm once again.</p><p>Perhaps it was too soon to tell, but you had a strange feeling you would be seeing much more of Lieutenant Thrawn than just your upcoming meeting. You weren’t sure what to make of the sensation that now beat fast in your heart. All you could do was wait and see what the galaxy had in store.</p><p>Taking a small breath, you step forward towards the light. Your dress felt lighter now. The crown upon your head did not pull and prod. Your steps were smooth and easy.</p><p>However this played out, it was certain to be interesting. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Study in Allies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You and Thrawn meet again, your fascination only growing.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       As much as you tried to fight it, Lieutenant Thrawn did not fully leave your mind for the next twenty-four hours.  </p>
<p>       You had spent the rest of the evening performing your duties, shaking hands and introducing yourself to as many of the movers and shakers of Courscant as you were able. But as you finally made it home and drifted off to sleep, your conversation with Thrawn was the only thing to remain in your memory.</p>
<p>       The next day was relatively light.  As soon as you finished your morning calls, you spent your time researching what you could on the Chiss and Thrawn in preparation for your next meeting.</p>
<p>         A small twinge of guilt twisted your stomach, but you suppressed it.  All Thrawn’s military exploits were public record.  It wasn’t as if you were digging up private, personal information. Besides, you had no doubt he was doing the same thing with you.   </p>
<p>       You ought to have been embarrassed by this strange new obsession, but he couldn’t help holding your fascination.  You hadn’t met anyone like him before. </p>
<p>       You had heard stories about leaders in various systems throughout the years.  Conquerors, emperors, generals, all of which were described as having a strange aura of power and charisma.  An unflinching confidence that inspired people to rally behind them.  </p>
<p>       You had met many political leaders over the years, from kings to admirals.  None possessed the air described by the stories, except Thrawn.  It was a rare quality, often lamented as occurring only once in a lifetime. Was it so strange then to want to be in its presence again?</p>
<p>       Your comm rang, pulling your from your thoughts. </p>
<p>       “Yes?”</p>
<p>       “Pardon me Senator,” Cora, your aid, called.  “But there is a Lieutenant Thrawn here to see you.”</p>
<p>       You straightened, feeling a small smile touch your lips.</p>
<p>       “Please, send him in.” </p>
<p>       You stood from your desk as the door slid open. </p>
<p>       Lieutenant Thrawn stood before you just as he had the night before; tall, confident, and dressed in his Imperial navy uniform.  A part of you wondered if he possessed any other type of clothing. </p>
<p>       The light of day also helped to clear a suspicion you had been harboring; he was handsome. </p>
<p>       “Good afternoon, Senator,” he greeted, inclining his head in respect. </p>
<p>       “Good afternoon, Lieutenant,” you replied, matching his movement.  “Please, make yourself comfortable.”</p>
<p>       You gestured to a small table and chairs placed just to the right of your desk.  On the table was a small selection of fruits, meats and vegetables, along with a range of alcohols.  You hadn’t been sure how long the meeting would go and wanted to be prepared. </p>
<p>       If Thrawn was in any way affected by the spread, he made no indication. </p>
<p>       “Thank you.” </p>
<p>       He took his time choosing a seat as his eyes wandered your office, pausing at each of the paintings and sculptures you had scattered throughout. </p>
<p>       You followed his gaze, noticing how it lingered on one particular painting; an impressionist interpretation of the sky of Danu just as the sun was rising; it’s pinks and oranges contrasting and over powering the purples and dark blues of the night sky. It was a gift to your family by one of Danu’s prominent art museums, and one of your personal favorites. </p>
<p>       You turned your eyes back to Thrawn, whose attention still remained on the painting.  </p>
<p>       “See something you like?” you asked, with just a hint of teasing. </p>
<p>       Thrawn blinked, before turning to you.  His glowing red eyes now focused with inquisitive intensity.  </p>
<p>       “It is an interesting collection,” he said, smoothly. “Were these all selected yourself?”</p>
<p>       “Yes.  A bit eclectic perhaps, but I like them,” you said, taking the seat just across from him.</p>
<p>       “And those in the reception area?”</p>
<p>       You frowned, thinking of that rather gaudy display of golden vines and multi-colored flowers. “Those were chosen by Governor Lir. I’ll be replacing them once the commissions are finished.”</p>
<p>       Thrawn nodded in consideration.  “If you don’t mind, I would be interested in seeing them once they’re finished.  I assume you asked the painting to be done by an artist from Danu?” </p>
<p>       “Yes,” you said carefully. “How did you come to that conclusion?”</p>
<p>       “Some of the sculptures have been done relatively recently,” Thrawn answered, easily. “Their subject matter and style match current trends in Danu art.  I assume if you’re having a piece commissioned you want to keep them in continuity with your office.”</p>
<p>       You wanted, very much, to ask him how he knew anything about current artistic trends on Danu or even how it was relevant. Upon brief reflection, however, you realized you didn’t have to. </p>
<p>       You had done your research on him, he had done the same.  His searches simply lead him to invest an interest in Danu’s art scene.  And, considering what he was able to discern from the mural, it wasn’t so strange. </p>
<p>       “I will say to make fast work,” he continued. “I understand you’ve only been on Coursant for a few weeks.” </p>
<p>       You gave a casual shrug. “This will be my place of work and home for a long time if all goes according to plan. I might as well make myself comfortable.” </p>
<p>       He raised his eyebrow slightly with an amused, possibly even impressed, half smile on his lips. </p>
<p>       “Indeed.”</p>
<p>       You couldn’t help but smile yourself a little. “Now Lieutenant, I believe you’re here to listen to some stories. Where would you like to start?” </p>
<p>       You weren’t sure how long the pair of you talked and you didn’t really care. </p>
<p>       You related to him all the stories you could bring yourself to remember about the Chiss.  The image you had painted in your mind of honor bound warriors wasn’t as far off the mark as you believed they might have been, according to Thrawn.  But, like all stories faced with reality, there were some more nuanced shades of grey. </p>
<p>       He didn’t openly share any new information.  But from small hints, decisive silences, and rather obvious dodges, you were starting to get a slightly clearer picture.  The Chiss were warriors certainly, but they had their own bureaucracy to contend with, family squabbles, and pride which was always found within such systems. A pride Thrawn most certainly possessed, whether he wished to acknowledge it or not. </p>
<p>       “May I ask you a possibly personal question?” you asked, pouring you each another glass of wine. </p>
<p>       “You may ask,” Thrawn said, a note of suspicion in his voice. </p>
<p>       You gave a small laugh.  “It’s nothing too terrible, I hope. I simply wanted to know if Thrawn is your true name. From what I’ve come to understand, Chiss usually have much longer names.”</p>
<p>       His shoulders relaxed slightly. “We do. Thrawn is my core name.”</p>
<p>       “Then, what’s the rest of it? Or are outsiders not allowed to know?”</p>
<p>       “Others may hear it.  It is more a matter of efficiency,” he explained. “Those with Basic as their primary language have a difficult time pronouncing it. But, if you truly wish to know, my full name is Mitth’raw’nuruodo.” </p>
<p>       “Mitth’raw’nuruodo,” you repeated back. </p>
<p>       “Mitth’raw’nuruodo,” he corrected. </p>
<p>       “Mitth’raw’nuruodo.”  This time you tried rolling the “r”s as he did. </p>
<p>       “Mitth'raw'nuruodo.” </p>
<p>       Your lip pursued in concentration.  You could hear how you were saying it wrong, but couldn’t quite figure out how to correct the mistake.  But you had to try at least once more. </p>
<p>       “Mit-thra-nur-uod-o,” you said, deciding to disregard the “r” roll and simply pronounce each syllable as best you could.</p>
<p>       “Better,” Thrawn conceded. “But not quite.”</p>
<p>       You let out a sigh.  “I will get it eventually.”</p>
<p>       A small amused smile came to his lips. “You may try.”  </p>
<p>       It linger there a while longer, but a small shift in his eye convinced you it was about something else. </p>
<p>       “Is there something else you find amusing?” you asked.</p>
<p>       “More interesting,” he said, diplomatically. “Your selection of stories is very different from others I’ve heard.”</p>
<p>       “How so?”</p>
<p>       “Ensign Vanto recounted stories of The Chiss’ military exploits or combat abilities.  No doubt you have heard the same. You, however, chose to tell stories referring to our culture and traditions.”</p>
<p>       “Maybe I assumed you have heard them before.”</p>
<p>       “Perhaps,” Thrawn said.  “But, unlikely.  You stated yourself how you admired the times of peace in the Republic. Tales of war do not hold your interest.”</p>
<p>       “Guns and battleships don’t hold my interest. It’s the people behind them that do,” you corrected. “Like you for instance.”</p>
<p>       “How do you mean?”</p>
<p>       You gave him a doubtful look.  “Don’t play that game.  You’ve done your research on me, it’s only fair I do the same.  I only wish to parse out facts from fiction.” </p>
<p>       Thrawn watched you closely.  His glowing red eyes burned into you, but you did not look away as you did before.  You held your ground, until finally he relented. </p>
<p>       “What have you learned?</p>
<p>       “Very little, I’m afraid,” you admitted, with a small smile. “Your recent military exploits speak for themselves.  By all accounts a series of miraculous victories pulled seemingly from thin air orchestrated by a brilliant military mind who should by all accounts be an Admiral, but is instead the first weapons officer. This most recent encounter with the Dromedar being emblematic of that.”</p>
<p>       He nodded.  “You’ve heard about my court marshal, I take it. “</p>
<p>       “There had to be some reason why you’re here,” you said, your expression turning apologetic. “I am truly sorry.  The navy has no right to pursue you in such a way.  As far as I’m concerned you made the right decision.  Life should always be valued over profit.  If there is any way I can help, please let me know.” </p>
<p>       “I will,” he said, in a tone that made you feel as if not only did he mean it, but truly appreciated it. A small part of you had to wonder who, if anyone on Coruscant had offered him help. </p>
<p>       “What else have you heard,” Thrawn prompted. </p>
<p>       This part was tricky and for the first time that afternoon, you looked down.</p>
<p>       “I understand you were discovered in exile, though the reasons why vary from telling to telling.”</p>
<p>       “Which of these tellings do you believe?”</p>
<p>       You glanced up again.  </p>
<p>       Thrawn sat coolly in the chair.  His body and positioning were relaxed but still ultimately in control as he stared unblinking awaiting your answer. </p>
<p>       You thought of the man before you, and the one described in the reports.  You thought of the priority of minimal casualties on both sides.  You thought of the crew of the Dromedar.  And you thought of the calculation in his responses when talking about his people. </p>
<p>       “You ordered a preemptive strike on an enemy,” you said with a confidence foreign to you. “But I have a hard time believing it was done in a fit of blind ruthlessness.”</p>
<p>       “And what do you believe?” </p>
<p>       He learned forward.  It was just a hair, not many would notice, but it was enough for you to know you had to choose your next words very carefully.</p>
<p>       “I think you would do whatever is necessary to protect who you perceive your people to be, whether it be your crew or The Chiss.” </p>
<p>       “Do you?” he questioned.</p>
<p>       You nodded. “I know a little something about that.” </p>
<p>       For a long moment, neither of you spoke. </p>
<p>       “Yes,” Thrawn said, quietly as if to himself. “I believe you do.” </p>
<p>       Something flashed across his features.  Understanding, perhaps?  Or maybe admiration?  </p>
<p>       You didn’t have time to question it as all too quickly, he leaned back and his unreadable mask slipped easily into place.  </p>
<p>       “You’re quite perceptive, Senator,” he commended. </p>
<p>       “Not really,” you said, with a shrug. “In my experience people are very open about what they want either through their actions or outright stating it.  The only ones who aren’t are those who have yet to make up their mind.  You don’t strike me as the indecisive sort.”</p>
<p>       “Perhaps,” Thrawn said.  “But do not belittle your abilities.  Stating one’s wants is one thing, but often actions can be misinterpreted, their true meaning plagued by personal bias.  Being able to clearly see someone’s reasoning for their actions is a rare skill.” </p>
<p>       “I’ll take your word for it,” you said, feeling your cheeks warm slightly. “But you’re avoiding the question.”</p>
<p>       “Which is?”</p>
<p>       “Am I right?”</p>
<p>       Thrawn was silent for a moment.  </p>
<p>       “You are right in the ways that matter,” he said. “I will always do what is necessary to protect my people.”</p>
<p>       You frowned, but knew better than to ask further.  Perhaps he wasn’t allowed to talk about the true reason for his exile. Which itself only lead to more questions.</p>
<p>       “Something else?” Thrawn asked.</p>
<p>       “Yes…” you said.  Your stomach twisted, unsure if what you were about to ask truly was crossing some invisible line.  But, you had come this far. </p>
<p>       “Why join the Empire?”</p>
<p>       Thrawn stared a moment as if surprised by your question.  You didn’t blame him, but instead of anger or even indignantly you expected, there was just confusion.  “As I have stated, and you have observed, I will do what I feel is necessary to protect my people.”</p>
<p>       “So why not go back to them? How does joining the Empire do that?”</p>
<p>       Thrawn’s eyes darkened, his expression going distant, almost regretful. “There are many dangers in the galaxy.  Dangers greater than The Chiss Ascendancy or The Empire can face alone.  I believe an alliance is necessary to face such a danger.” </p>
<p>       “Assuming the Empire doesn’t turn on you.”</p>
<p>       He glanced at you, titling his head curiously. “Do you believe it will?”</p>
<p>       “It doesn’t matter what I believe,” you dismissed. “You obviously believe it won’t.” </p>
<p>       “But you do have your doubts.”</p>
<p>       It was your turn to remain silent as your own mind flashed to darker times. The Clone Wars. Your father. Danu torn apart and only now starting to rebuild.  </p>
<p>       You let out a tired sigh. “I suppose we each have to settle for an uneasy alliance to maintain peace for our people.”</p>
<p>       “Spoken like a diplomat,” Thrawn said, dryly.</p>
<p>       Your lip twisted into an ironic smile. “I have to get my practice in somewhere.” </p>
<p>       Thrawn’s own lips turned upward slightly, giving just a hint of amusement.  It softened his features, if only a little.  You found you rather liked it. </p>
<p>       His expression then shifted into an oddly thoughtful expression. </p>
<p>       “Do you have a question for me?” you asked. </p>
<p>       Thrawn shook his head.  “Not a question.  I was just musing on how you have heard so little of me and my people and yet are able to construct a fairly accurate picture.  While I comparatively have heard much of you, and yet the reality speaks to something entirely different.” </p>
<p>       “And what have you heard of me?”</p>
<p>       For the first time since you met him he appeared uncomfortable. “I hesitate to say.  As I said, the reality is much different.”</p>
<p>       “I can take it,” you assured.  “I promise not to shoot the messenger.  And besides, you said it yourself; it’s often illuminating to hear stories about yourself from an outside source.”</p>
<p>       Thrawn nodded in consideration. </p>
<p>       “I understand you were made Senator four months ago,” he began. “Your family has lived on Danu for generations and is highly regarded within its sphere of influence.  Your father was governor during the time of The Clone Wars, but was killed in a Seprestist attack.”  </p>
<p>       He bowed his head to you, his voice growing surprisingly gentle. “My sympathies.” </p>
<p>       “Thank you,” you said, feeling your heart ache at the old wound. “Please, continue.” </p>
<p>       “Governor Lir was appointed to the position soon after although not to the same success. He was the one to suggest the previous senator, Senator Trask. Unfortunately, Trask was eventually charged with corruption after being found in league with a pirate gang stealing and reselling food stuffs on the black market. Governor Lir was cleared of any involvement.  It was then, your name was selected to be Trask’s replacement.  From what I gathered, you made a name for yourself on Danu for various public works and, given your father’s legacy, it was the logical choice.”</p>
<p>       You nodded in understanding.  Governor Lir needed his name associated with your father’s to maintain his reputation.  The thought made your stomach twist unpleasantly.</p>
<p>       “As Colonel Yularen explained it to me, Danu lost much of its influence after the Clone Wars,” Thrawn continued. “It is now in direct control of its governors who are themselves controlled by Grand Moff Tarkin.”</p>
<p>       “So, I’m a puppet head. A naive heiress, picked out of a hat because of her father’s accomplishments,” you said, feeling like you were about to be sick. Was that why Lir had been so insistent on showing you around, introducing you as some non-threatening, pretty young thing? </p>
<p>       You gave a dry scoff. “Not a very flattering portrait.” </p>
<p>       “No,” Thrawn agreed.</p>
<p>       You laughed again, sincerely this time.  “You really need to work on your interpersonal skills if you’re going to survive Coruscant,” you said dryly.  You then let out a sigh. “Well, I’ve certainly got a much harder job ahead of me than I anticipated.”</p>
<p>       “Perhaps,” Thrawn said.  “Perhaps not. As I said before, what I have been told and what I have observed are very different.  You may use that to your advantage.” </p>
<p>       “How?”</p>
<p>       “They will underestimate you.”</p>
<p>       It was said so calmly, so matter-of-factly you couldn’t help but be taken aback.</p>
<p>       “That implies I am more than what they make of me.”</p>
<p>       “You are.”</p>
<p>       And there it was again, that unwavering confidence that what he was saying was unquestionably right. </p>
<p>       He raised an eyebrow. “Do you doubt me?”</p>
<p>       You blinked, pulling yourself back to the moment. </p>
<p>       “I believe, you believe your words,” you said. “I can only hope you’re right.”</p>
<p>       “Time will tell.” </p>
<p>       It was at that moment, your comm buzzed. </p>
<p>       “Yes?” you asked. </p>
<p>       “I’m sorry Senator,” Cora answered. “But you asked to remind you about your appointment with Governor Lir.”</p>
<p>       You frowned, but a quick look out the window told you she was right to do so.  The sun was just starting to set, and Governor Lir insisted on meeting before the next round of parties you needed to attend. </p>
<p>       “Yes, thank you for reminding me.  Please message the Governor to let him know I’ll be a few minutes late.” </p>
<p>       Cora offered an acknowledgement before clicking off the comm.  </p>
<p>       You gave Thrawn an apologetic look. “I’m sorry, I really do have to attend to this.”</p>
<p>       “Of course,” Thrawn said, rising from his seat.  “I will not keep you from your duties any longer.” </p>
<p>       You rose as well.  “I only wish you could. You’re certainly more interesting company. Will you be joining in any of the festivities tonight?” </p>
<p>       “I do not believe so.  Ensign Vanto and I must meet with the high command tomorrow.” </p>
<p>       “Of course,” you said, feeling a twinge of regret.  It may be some time before you saw him again, if at all, but you pushed it down.  You each had your duties. </p>
<p>       You met his eye then with a gentle smile.  “Thank you for your stories and advice.  And, please know you have a friend on Coruscant, should you need one.” </p>
<p>       Thrawn gave you an odd look. “Are we friends?”</p>
<p>       “We were able to discuss art and politics without feeling compelled to throw things at each other.  If that’s not friendship, I don’t know what is,” you said, dryly. “But, if the word is too familiar, could we at least part as allies?” </p>
<p>       You offered your hand. </p>
<p>       Thrawn hesitated a moment, taking your words into careful consideration. </p>
<p>       “I do not believe either term is exactly the right one, but for the sake of simplicity, friend will have to do.”  </p>
<p>       Your brows furrowed, unsure about what exactly he could mean. </p>
<p>       He gave not further explanation as he took a small step forward and took your hand in his.  His skin was warm, warmer than you anticipated. He held you hand in an oddly gentle, but firm grip; his palms rough from years of experience and untold battles. It was a strange combination, but not unpleasant. </p>
<p>       He held your gaze.  You couldn’t even guess what he was thinking, all you knew was that your throat was going dry and your heart was beating rapidly against your chest. </p>
<p>       “Until we meet again, Senator,” he said. “I look forward to your career with interest.”</p>
<p>       “So do I, Lieutenant,” you managed. “Until then.”   </p>
<p>       He released your hand, and it was over. </p>
<p>       You watched him as he walked out of the room, staring after him even after the door had hissed closed. </p>
<p>       You let out a breath, willing your heart to calm to a walking pace. What could he possibly mean by neither friend nor ally?  </p>
<p>       Without thinking, you flexed the hand he had touched as if to make sure it wasn’t truly burning.  Had he felt it too?</p>
<p>       Mentally, you shook your head.  It didn’t matter. You had no idea if and when you would ever see him again.  He would undoubtedly get out of this court marshal and accelerate up the ranks of the Imperial Navy.  Meanwhile, you had your duties here on Coruscant.  Duties you had to attend to. </p>
<p>       You quickly gathered your things, and walked briskly out of your office. </p>
<p>       “Excuse me, Senator?” Cora said, her words stopping you in mid-stride.</p>
<p>       “Something wrong?” you asked. </p>
<p>       “No ma’am.  It’s just…” she hesitated as if unsure if she was even allowed to know what she was about to say. “Lieutenant Thrawn asked me to give you a message.”</p>
<p>       “Which is?” </p>
<p>       “He asked me to remind you he would like a holo copy of the pieces you have commissioned for the reception area.  And if it wasn’t an inconvenience, he would be interested in having holo copies of the pieces you have in your office as well.”</p>
<p>       You blinked unsure whether to feel flattered or utterly exposed. </p>
<p>       “Should I tell him you’re unable to,” Cora asked, tentatively.</p>
<p>       “No,” you said, shaking out of your temporary shock.  “No, go ahead and collect holo copies of the pieces and send them along.  Contact Ensign Vanto of the Imperial Navy, I’m sure he will pass them along.” </p>
<p>       Cora gave a look of confusion, but seemed to know better than to question a Senator. </p>
<p>       “Yes ma’am.  Goodnight.”</p>
<p>       You barely gave her a wave of acknowledgment as you walked out the door, the same question reverberating in your mind; friend, ally, or something else?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Danu Incident: Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The new mining facility on your planet of Danu has been plagued by a series of raids and bombings. You request the aid of the Thunder Wasp, and it’s new First Officer, Captain Thrawn.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>       Another day, another crisis</em>, Eli thought idly as the shuttle landed softly on the tarmac.  Although, the sentiment wasn’t entirely accurate.</p>
<p>       Protecting Imperial goods from attack was exactly what a ship like the <em>Thunder Wasp</em> was designed to handle. </p>
<p>     The new mining facilities on Danu had recently suffered a series of raids and bombings.  Nobody had been seriously injured.  But a collapsed tunnel was still a collapsed tunnel, and the missing doonium could not be ignored.  The owners were demanding a formal investigation outside of local jurisdiction.  </p>
<p>       The only problem was, Danu did not fall into the <em>Thunder Wasp’s</em> sector.  Instead of  one of the many Imperial ships in the Outer Rim investigating the situation, the governor of Danu had specifically selected them.  </p>
<p>       It was a highly unusual request, for a number of reasons. The navy put up a lot of red tape to deter such actions.  So much so, if a governor did want a certain ship to handle a crisis, they usually aimed for something like a Star Destroyer.  It proved not only how seriously the leaders were taking the issue, but it also soothed their ego; proof their world was important enough for the Empire to approve such action. </p>
<p>       But, Governor Lir did not ask for a Star Destroyer.  According to Commander Cheno, he had been insistent that the <em>Thunder Wasp</em>, and no other ship could resolve this issue.</p>
<p>       Eli, and he suspected Commander Cheno as well, had his own theory as to why. Thrawn.</p>
<p>       The Chiss had gained more notoriety in the months since his promotion to Captain.  While credit was always given to the crew as a whole, Commander Cheno made a point to recommend special commendations for his First Officer. Given the nature of the attacks and Thrawn’s track record, it did not take much to put two and two together.</p>
<p>       The hiss of the shuttle doors opening pulled Eli from his thoughts.  The three men made thier exit, stepping out into the warm light of the Danu sun.</p>
<p>      Looking out, Eli expected to be met by a small party of governors’ aids.  To his surprise, only three figures could be found on the tarmac. Two security guards, and a single simply dressed, but elegant woman.</p>
<p>       Eli’s eyes narrowed.  He could have sworn he had seen you before, he just couldn’t put his finger one it. </p>
<p>       “Commander Cheno,” you greeted in that professional, but not unkind way Eli had found most politicians used when dealing with the Imperial Navy.  “Thank you for coming so quickly.  I am Senator Y/N. Welcome to Danu.”</p>
<p>       Of course, now he remembered.  He had seen you at one of the balls he and Thrawn had been dragged to during the last Ascension Week.</p>
<p>       He was never formally introduced, but he had noticed how Thrawn’s gaze always traveled to the part of the room you happened to be standing in.  All Thrawn had told him was you were an “interesting person” and he had plans to see you again the next day.</p>
<p>       The last Eli had heard anything was when your office sent him a small collection of holos depicting various art pieces.  As soon as he passed them on to Thrawn, the Chiss had taken them to his quarters and remained there for almost a full twenty-four hours.</p>
<p>       Eli had no idea what the pair of you could have discussed to have captured Thrawn’s attention so completely, but it must have been something.  At least, if the way he was looking at you now was any indication.</p>
<p>       “I’m honored to meet you, Senator,” Commander Cheno replied.  “Allow me to introduce my First Officer, Captain Thrawn and his aid, Ensign Vanto.” </p>
<p>    Your eyes turned to Thrawn. Eli noted how your expression melted easily into something much softer. </p>
<p>    “It’s a pleasure to see you again, Captain. I was happy to hear about your promotion, though not at all surprised,” you said, offering your hand.</p>
<p>    Thrawn took it, and nodded his head in acknowledgement.  “The pleasure is mine, I assure you.  And thank you.”</p>
<p>    “You know each other?” Cheno asked, his brow furrowed.</p>
<p>    “We met during the last Ascention Week,” you explained.  “Captain Thrawn was kind enough to allow me to integrate him on how he recruited himself into the Imperial Navy.” </p>
<p>    “I would hardly call it an interrogation, rather a mutual exchange of information,” Thrawn said, smoothly. “In some ways, I believe you gave away more than I did.”</p>
<p>    You raised an eyebrow. “Did I?” </p>
<p>     Thrawn said nothing as the corner of his lip quirked upward and a glint of something teasing came into his eye. </p>
<p>       Eli didn’t know whether the gawk or look away.  Something was happening here, and he was fairly certain he wasn’t supposed to notice.  Before he could decide where to put his eyes, you found his. </p>
<p>       Your expression shifted once again into kind politeness as you finally pulled your hand out of Thrawn’s grasp.</p>
<p>       “It’s a pleasure to finally put a face to a name, Ensign Vanto,” you said, offering your hand to him as well. “Captain Thrawn has told me about you.”</p>
<p>       Eli took your hand, but made a point to drop it after the briefest of handshakes. Somehow he knew it would be better for his health if he did so. </p>
<p>      “Nothing bad, I hope,” he said. </p>
<p>       “Not in the least.”</p>
<p>       “Well,” Commander Cheno coughed, “now that all the pleasantries are out of the way…”</p>
<p>       “You’re curious as to why I’m greeting you instead of the governor,” you finished. </p>
<p>       “Quite frankly, yes.”</p>
<p>       You nodded in understanding, but stopped as you noticed something over the Commander’s shoulder. </p>
<p>       “He’ll be able to explain it soon enough,” you said, with a grimace.</p>
<p>      Eli turned.  Coming towards them was the party he had initially expected.  A short, burly older man with a thick mustache, a fine gold tunic and governor’s cape came bustling up the tarmac.  Behind him, a small platoon of aides and security guards hurried after. </p>
<p>      He couldn’t tell the man’s exact expression from this distance, but it was easy to guess, the man wasn’t pleased. </p>
<p>       “Governor Lir,” you greeted.  “I see your office got my message.”</p>
<p>       “Yes,” he said, with a huff.  “So kind of you to send it to me only just this morning.”</p>
<p>       His tone was biting, but it did not deter you as you kept up a charming smile.  </p>
<p>       “I apologize.  I only got a last minute confirmation.  May I present Commander Cheno of the <em>Thunder Wasp</em>, along with his first officer Captain Thrawn, and Ensign Vanto.” </p>
<p>       Lir nodded in acknowledgement, but stopped the moment he laid eyes on Thrawn.</p>
<p>       “Oh yes, I heard of you.  The Chiss, right?”</p>
<p>       Eli winced at the curt tone. But Thrawn, as always, took it in stride.</p>
<p>      “Yes, sir.”</p>
<p>       Lir didn’t say anything as he looked Thrawn over, making special care to appraise his glowing red eyes. </p>
<p>       “You really are a Chiss, aren’t you?” </p>
<p>       Thrawn didn’t respond, keeping his gaze level and expression completely neutral. </p>
<p>       Lir eyed him a moment longer, before straightening up and turning his attention to Commander Cheno. </p>
<p>       “I’m sorry for the confusion.  But, it was my understanding that Captain Powell would be sent to handle this issue.”   </p>
<p>       Cheno’s face reflected Eli’s own confusion. “The high command informed us, your office specifically requested the <em>Thunder Wasp</em>.”</p>
<p>       “I may be able to shed some light on that,” you cut in. “I requested the <em>Thunder Wasp</em>, using the governor’s name. I do not have the same standing with the navy as Governor Lir.  Given the urgency of the situation, I thought it would speed things along.” Your expression then turned slightly sheepish.  “In my defense, none of the commanders I spoke to contacted the governor’s office to check.” </p>
<p>       Eli found himself caught between continued confusion and an instinct to laugh.  He looked to Cheno, and noted the strain on the commander’s features as he held back a smile. </p>
<p>       Governor Lir, however, was not nearly as amused.  His color changed from pink to red.  Eli was certain he might strain something in his neck, if the vein was any indication. </p>
<p>       As for Thrawn, Eli didn’t know how to describe the Chiss’ expression.  If he had to guess, he would have called it pride.</p>
<p>       The governor spoke first, letting out some of the hot air still steaming inside. </p>
<p>       “Senator Y/N, I understand you are still new to your duties,” he chastised, taking on the tone of an annoyed parent.  “But, the attacks on the mines fall under <em>my</em> jurisdiction.  Your job is to protect Danu’s interest in the senate, not to interfere with local matters.”</p>
<p>       “And that’s what I’m doing,” you countered, calmly.  “The attacks were on Imperial controlled mines.  If we cannot guarantee their protection, Danu’s standing in the senate will fall even further than it already has.”</p>
<p>       You nodded towards Commander Cheno. </p>
<p>       “The <em>Thunder Wasp</em> currently has the highest success rate in neutralizing threats to Imperial resources.  Given the delicacy of the situation, I assumed you would want the best.  Or did I overstep my bounds?”</p>
<p>       Your tone was innocent enough, but there was an underlying steel which left little room for questioning. </p>
<p>       Lir’s lip twitched, his eyes darting between you, Cheno, and Thrawn.  Eli was grateful the man didn’t seem to notice his existence.  He really, <em>really</em> did not want whatever was coming next shot even vaguely in his direction. </p>
<p>       But once again, Lir willed himself to calm.  “You still should have consulted me before going forward.  But, since they’re here and there isn’t time to request another ship, I will permit this little indiscretion to slip, just this once.  We’ll put it down as well meaning enthusiasm on your part.” </p>
<p>       Your expression was impassive, but Eli noticed just the slightest twitch of your jaw.</p>
<p>       “Thank you, Governor.  I will keep it in mind.” </p>
<p>       Lir seemed satisfied as he once again gave his attention to Commander Cheno.</p>
<p>       “You read the report, I take it?” </p>
<p>       “Yes,” Cheno said, stumbling slightly, as if surprised the Governor had even remembered he was there.  “Although, if it’s all the same to you, I’d like to see the facilities for myself. There wasn’t much detail aside from a supply list of missing shipments and equipment, and only that there was an attack on the mine.”</p>
<p>       Governor Lir nodded.  “Of course.”</p>
<p>       “I will also need to speak with any witnesses to the attack, as well as a detailed map of the mines and any reports of pirate activity in the area, ” Thrawn added. </p>
<p>       Lir’s eyes snapped toward the Chiss. </p>
<p>       Both Eli and Cheno had grown used to Thrawn’s presumption to request items himself instead of letting his superiors ask for him.  Still, it never failed to rial up exactly the wrong people. </p>
<p>       “Oh, will you now,” Lir asked sardonically. </p>
<p>       “Yes, he will,” Cheno stepped in.  “This is now an Imperial investigation.  Captain Thrawn is one of my best officers.  Provide him with any and all materials he needs.  Unless, of course, you would like to take this up with high command.”</p>
<p>       Lir’s eyes narrowed, his lips pressed into a thin line.</p>
<p>       “Very well.  Senator Y/N, since you were the one to request these men, I assume you take full responsibility for their conduct.”</p>
<p>       “Of course,” you said, smoothly.</p>
<p>       He nodded in acknowledgement.  “Then I leave you to it.  I expect this matter to be resolved quickly and quietly.  For your sake Senator, I hope they are as good as you claim.”</p>
<p>       And with that, he spun on his heel and walked away, his entourage clamoring behind him.  </p>
<p>       As soon as they were out of ear shot, you let out a breath.  “Well, that could have gone much worse.”</p>
<p>       “I don’t see how,” Cheno said, dryly.</p>
<p>       You gave him a wry smile. “You’re still here, aren’t you?” </p>
<p>       “Yeah,” Eli said.  “And I’m having a hard time figuring why exactly that is.”</p>
<p>       “It’s like Lir said, since I requested you, I will be the one responsible for your conduct, and the results of your investigation.  Things right now are a bit…temperamental.  I can understand him wanting no part of it.” </p>
<p>       “How so?” Thrawn asked. </p>
<p>       You sighed. “The mining facility isn’t exactly popular among my people.  The Empire bought up a great deal of fertile farmland in order to build it.  Danu is not a mining planet.  Our export is food.  We feed most of the Outer Rim.  Almost everyone is either a farmer or a merchant.  This disruption to our way of life has been jarring enough, add on pressure from more private companies trying to buy up land in order to turn a short lived profit and you have a lot of angry people.  Many want the mine gone all together.”</p>
<p>       “So, that’s why Lir insisted it was a local matter,” Cheno said, nodding in understanding.  “He assumes the attacks are sabotage by the farmers.”</p>
<p>       “Yes.”</p>
<p>       “And you do not,” Thrawn stated. </p>
<p>       “I don’t know what to believe. I just want to get to the truth of the matter, whatever that is.  And my people need assurance that whoever is conducting the investigation will be unbiased.”</p>
<p>       “So, why us,” Eli asked.  “What’s wrong with any of the other ships out here?”</p>
<p>       You shook your head.  “It’s an open secret Grand Moff Tarkin is the true power in the Outer Rim.  If a ship from this region were to investigate, my people would assume Tarkin is pulling the strings.</p>
<p>      “You have to understand, my people are…” you paused, searching for a word before reluctantly giving into the truth, “stubborn, and very proud.  They don’t like anyone telling them what to do; Republic, Separatist, Empire, it doesn’t matter. That’s always been the true struggle of leadership here, finding the balance between serving ourselves and the greater good.”</p>
<p>       You took a long breath, and in that moment, you looked much older. The full weight of an entire planet and its people pushing down on your shoulders. </p>
<p>       “If we do not find out who is behind these attacks, it will only bring more Imperial forces which my people will see as an invasion of their home.  I need someone who will help solve this matter quickly, with no other motive other than the truth.  You have an efficient and more importantly, an honest reputation. So, I will put my trust in that.” </p>
<p>       To Eli’s surprise, and yet, not at all, your eyes landed on Thrawn, burning with a silent question.</p>
<p>       Thrawn met them without blinking, answering before he even said a word.</p>
<p>       Eli did avert his gaze then, feeling himself go warm in the cheeks.  This was definitely something he wasn’t supposed to be seeing.  </p>
<p>       “Your trust is not misplaced,” Thrawn promised. “We shall do our duty to the best of our ability.”</p>
<p>       Your expression softened as a small smile curled at your lips.  “I would expect nothing less, Captain.” </p>
<p>       And just like that, the moment slipped away.  </p>
<p>       Your back straightened as you shifted your focus back to all three men. </p>
<p>       “If you gentlemen will follow me, I have a speeder waiting for us.  My office has already connected the mine.  They will be expecting us within the hour.  Hopefully they’ve gathered all the relevant personnel and files you will require.”  </p>
<p>       You turned your attention to Cheno. “Commander,” you said, offering your arm. </p>
<p>       Instead of taking it, he smiled, shaking his head in a good-natured manner. </p>
<p>       “Captain Thrawn will be leading this investigation,” he said. “Best take this opportunity to inform him of any other relevant information he may need.” </p>
<p>       A flash of surprise, and mild embarrassment crossed your features as you once again looked to Thrawn.  </p>
<p>       The Chiss took a step forward.  Although he did not take your arm, you fell quickly in step as you made your way to the shuttle. </p>
<p>       Cheno and Eli soon followed half a pace behind.  </p>
<p>       Taking the opportunity, Eli chanced a glance at his commander.</p>
<p>While matching Eli’s own strange fascination beat for beat, there was a silent amusement in the older officer’s face.  Eli couldn’t understand, for the life of him, what Cheno could possibly find entertaining in this situation, but he wasn’t about to ask.  At least not now. </p>
<p>       Looking forward at the Senator and Captain ahead of him, Eli had to shake his head. This was certainly going to be interesting.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! If you like this, check out my tumblr @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com</p>
<p>Please leave a comment and kudos if you are so inclined.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>